Stars
by Fiore's Kisenianblossom
Summary: Two lovers run from everything and everybody they once knew and loved. FF Character death.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Stars

Haruka:

We have to hurry, run, run as fast as we can to get away. They don't understand, nobody understands. The storm is raging as the moon growls at us. The ocean's angry again. How can we please it? Why must we keep everything a secret? Why must we continuously run? Why can't they just understand? We jump in the car and speed off into the black of night.

How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying.  
Are we in space? Do we belong?  
Someplace where no one calls us wrong  
And like the starts we burn away  
The miles.

I look at my angel, she's soaking wet --- her eyes are brimmed with tears. How could they deny me of her? We've never done anything wrong and yet they want to put us away forever. I see them. We are their prey; they are the ruthless predators. She trembles. I try to put up the top but it won't budge. We are stuck in the cold storm. I reach down and turn the radio on, hoping to calm my love.

Radio:

I am star, you are star.  
We were ordered to burn down.  
Someone gave away, and got  
The addresses of our meetings. -----(AN. Modified.)  
Rough on the eyes,  
And nobody will find.  
The voices will slip,  
And the ice will crush.  
You and me.

Michiru:

I look back. They're coming closer. If they catch us, what will happen? Will they separate us? Banish us? No, I can't think such thoughts. I must focus on our future together. My love is concentrating hard on getting us out of this hell we've come to know and hate. Why? Why us? What have we done wrong? I don't understand. We were free, now we are running from the ones we loved. What happened to our heaven? I guess the saying is true; 'When angels are kicked out of heaven they turn into devils.' That's what happened to our angelic neighbors and friends. The darkness has captured their souls, and now...this.

I lean across and lean on my love and hold on to her for warmth. She gives me a warm and comforting smile that tells me we're going to be all right.

How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard  
Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying.  
Are we in love?  
Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage...denial.

I listen to the radio for some more comfort. And it's strange how true it sounds about us.

Radio:

I am star, you are star.  
We were ordered to burn down.  
Someone gave away, and got  
The addresses of our meetings.  
Rough on the eyes,  
And nobody will find.  
The voices will slip,  
And the ice will crush.  
You and me.

Haruka:

She is latched to my arm...scared. I see the road ahead; there is nowhere to go. A dead-end. I will not let them take her away from me! I've worked to hard for us! There's no other way out of this; I know what I have to do. I look into her beautiful, big, aqua eyes. They sparkle with such hope for the future. With tears in her eyes as well as my own, I lean down and kiss her cold, trembling lips. She wraps her arms around my neck and drawls me closer which I happily invite. I wrap my arms around her tiny waist, making our bodies fit perfectly together like a complex jigsaw puzzle.

Both:

How did we ever go this far?  
You touch my hand and start the car  
And for the first time in my life  
I'm crying.  
Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage...denial.

As the two lovers loose themselves, Haruka floors it. Never looking up to see what's happening, the car swerves everywhere then finally hits the bridge railing. The car's wheels keep spinning as it is thrown off the bridge and plummets 2000 feet. As gravity would have it, the two end up sailing out of the car, still locked together. For one moment they're able to fly. For one moment they're able to forget all their troubles and worries. For one moment they're truly happy. They hold each other closer, looking into the tear-stained eyes of the other.

As the song on the radio comes to an abrupt halt the two lovers hit the angry ocean below.

No longer will they have to run or keep secrets. Now they can be where people do understand them. Where they can show their emotion and love for each other without accusing eyes watching their every move. No more lies and putting lids on everything. Now, they are free.


End file.
